Good Girl Gone Not So Bad
by Dancing star 890
Summary: Will be short -you've been forewarned. Being the good girl is never the easiest thing for a sixteen year old to do. But Anna takes it in her stride, unaware of the dangers that lurks up ahead.


**I decided to write a two part series. The first part will be a one-shot that's set over a period of months, and then the second will be an actual story with chapters. It's just quicker, and the first part was going to be a filler fiction anyways, so I decided to shorten the time it would take to write by doing a one-shot instead.**

 **Jared Cameron x OC  
Rating: T for a scene towards the end**

* * *

 **26th March, 2006**

Being told you could never have kids would crush anyone, and unfortunately, I'm no exception. The sand on First Beach was the first to fall victim to my rage as I stormed along it with furious passion. How can someone not have kids? That's what girls are meant to do! I mean, how can I be a girl if I can't have kids? I glanced down at my chest. Well, I'm definitely a girl, no question about that, but if I can't have my own girls and boys, then I'm technically not a proper, proper girl, am I?

A frustrated, upset huff escaped me as I flopped down onto the sand. No guy will ever want to be with someone who can't have kids, and I just so happen to be that person. I feel sick and numb, numb and sick. I actually think I'm going to be sick. Tear clouded my eyes as the rage flooded from me as if there was a leak inside of it. I'm not a real girl, am I?

Someone tripped over me and I bolted upright, eyes wide as I scrambled to help the person I hoped not to have injured. Luckier than some, I am, despite the news I just got. Brown eyes blinked at me as I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you good?"

Jared Cameron, one of Sam Uley's supposed 'gang' stared back, his lips parted slightly in what looked like to be uncontrollable shock. I frowned after a minute or two though. Enough with that staring. "Uh, what are you looking at?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to pull himself from his staring daze thing and blinked, regaining his thought process by the looks of it. "Nothing. Are you alright? I did trip over you." He deflected and I nodded with the smallest smile I've ever shown. "Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay? It isn't the soft sand and you looked like you hit it pretty good." I asked back.

His eyes looked me over as if he was searching for any marks before he nodded himself. "I'm good too. You're Anna, right? Kaleigh's sister?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, Kaleigh's sister. I think everyone just calls me that. We are identical." I pointed out in a stupid joke but he chuckled and nodded with eyes shining mirthfully. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **2nd April, 2006**

Kaleigh pulled a face. "You know, Jared Cameron hasn't stopped staring at you since you walked into the hall." She pointed out and I pulled a face back. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I know. I tripped him up on the beach." I commented casually and her eyes bulged in their sockets.

"What? When? How? Why? Spill now."

I pulled my long black braid over my shoulder before popping a grape into my mouth. "I was kinda down last Tues, you know." She nodded with a small smile. How I'd be coping with that news without her is beyond me. "Well, I was thinking about the future I'd have and he just stripped over me and landed in the sand beside me. Kinda strange though. He stared at me for a few minutes as though he was blind and seeing the sun for the first time."

She smiled widely. "Maybe it was love at first sight, huh?" She teased before taking a bite out of her sandwich and I rolled my eyes. "No, Kay. No one wants someone who can't have kids, duh."

That made her face fall. "There is something called IVF and IUI for when you're older, Annie. We read about it last week in class, remember?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, and did you see the success rates? No thanks. What's the point of getting your hopes up and then having them crushed over and over again? That's not me, Kay. I don't want to have them crushed over and over again."

She nodded as she reached over and squeezed my hand. "And I'll never let that happen."

* * *

 **9th April, 2006**

I smiled slightly at the person who sat beside me in Math. "We just keep meeting each other like this, don't we?" I teased.

Jared grinned. "We do, don't we? You look better than you did the last time though."

I nodded and settled back in my chair. "Yup. I'm doing alright."

Math passed quickly and I let myself go in it too. I'm so doing something in relation to mathematics when I'm older. Accounting would be good, I guess. Mom has a friend who makes a fair bit in accounting. Yeah, maybe I could do that.

I went to leave after the bell signalling the end of class but a warm hand gripped mine. I paused and glanced at the owner of it. "Yeah?"

Jared offered a carefree grin. "You want to catch a movie sometime?"

I chuckled. "You sound like you're asking me out, Mr Cameron." I joked and he shrugged with that same, heart melting grin. "Maybe, so, is that a yes then or do I need to go nurse my wounded ego in the restroom?" He joked back..

I've never been on a date before, or had a boyfriend for that matter. Could be kinda cool, I guess. I nodded after a moment or two. "Sure. Uh, if you come to cheer practice after school, I'll give you my number so you can text me with a time and a date and all things like that."

He nodded too. "Sure. See you then."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

 **11th April, 2006**

Kay looked at me while I spooned a mouthful of pasta into my mouth. "You have a date with Jared Cameron? Since when? Last time I heard, he just tripped over you on the beach!" She exclaimed and I smiled secretly. "Well, he asked me in Math and I said yes."

Mom glanced over from the kitchen. "Oh yeah? And where is this date happening, huh? I need to know, little missy."

I sighed dramatically. "Port Angeles and we're just seeing a movie. We aren't robbing a bank, you know." I retorted and she hummed, leaning back against the counter. "Well I need an alibi, don't I?"

* * *

 **15th April, 2006**

I'd never had so much fun in my life. I couldn't stop laughing as I walked up the path to home. "Well, I had a great time." I said with a wide ass smile and he nodded with a grin. "Yeah, it was awesome. Are you going to the spring fling next week?"

I nodded with that cheesy smile. "Yeah. Can I confess something? I kinda need to."

He nodded too. "Sure, go ahead."

I smiled a little smaller than before, a little shyer than before. "Don't think me all strange and everything, but I've had this big ass crush on you since like the fourth grade. Is that weird?"

He shook his head immediately. "Nope. So, were you glad I asked you to see a movie then?" He asked back as we came to a stop outside the door and I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, super glad. So, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow then, right?" I asked back while I pulled off my jacket and folded it over my arms and then pressed it to my stomach.

I got a nod and a smile in response. "Yup. Do you want to do this again?"

I was the one who nodded then and smiled widely. "I'd love to. But right now I have to go inside because my mom and Kay and burning holes in the both of us from the window." I pointed out after having caught the shift of the upstairs curtains and he grinned with a chuckle. "Go on then."

* * *

 **30th April, 2006**

I kicked at the leaves beneath me as I followed Kayleigh on her stupid nature hike. "I don't like hiking," I muttered and she flashed me her usual breath-taking, all white teethed smile. "But you like cheering and in order to look amazing while doing it, we need to work out and I happen to like walking and you working in the gym. We worked in the gym last time, so this time, we're hiking."

A huff left me. "But Billy Black warned everyone to keep out of the woods, Kay! There's people being killed and I don't want to join them, and I don't want you to join them either. Please, Kay, at least wait until the person or animal or whatever is caught." I pleaded.

She huffed this time. "We'll be fine. And we're together right? Strength in numbers, little sis."

I scowled. "You're only older by thirteen minutes, dork." I retorted and then froze as the sound of cracking branches made my blood run cold. "I heard something."

I must've gotten through to her as she stopped and nodded warily, eyes looking around the forest cautiously. "Yeah, lets go back. I heard that too." She said slowly and I nodded with a relieved sigh, beginning to walk away with her.

And then suddenly, without warning, I was airborne. Pain seared across my head and I let out a loud cry of pain before I slumped against whatever I'd been thrown into. Considering we're in a forest, I'm placing my money on a tree...

The exclamation of pain made my blood run cold as I heard Kayleigh let out a pained gasp and a sickening crunch, followed by her scream, came next. I don't want to die. I don't want Kayleigh to die either. _Please, someone, help us..._

It was as if my prayers had been answered. A loud snarl accompanied by others and the sound of a low whine brought me out of the incoherent daze I'd been in and my eyes flew open, a warm red fluid covering one of my eyes.

Kayleigh dragged herself to me, her leg contorted at a sickening angle. Oh my god. It must have broken. What the hell just happened? I glanced around with daze, clouded eyes. "Annie, keep your eyes open." Kay pleaded and cried out as she dragged herself closer.

The sound of running feet appeared without any warning and warm, familiar hands gripped mine. "Hey, Anna." Jared? I frowned and that hurt like hell. What the hell is he doing here? Isn't there wild animals close by? I heard them growling and snarling.

"What the hell are you?!" Kay yelled with wide eyes while I struggled to keep mine open. A warm hand tapped itself against my cheek. "Stay awake, Anna." A desperate voice pleaded.

"There's help coming. Leech got away." I recognised the tribe hothead straight away. Leech? This is no X-Men, thank you.

"Leech, as in red eyed vampire? Are you freaking kidding me?!" Kayleigh snapped and I heard her exclaim in pain as she was helped up and disappeared from my line of vision. Jared moved in front of it instead as I tried to find my sister. "She's being helped, and we need to get you out of here too." I frowned as he slid his arm under my legs, picking me up as though I weighed nothing. "What's a leech?" I mumbled drowsily.

* * *

 **1st June, 2006**

I frowned. "Wolves and vampires? Are witches real too then? This isn't a joke, is it?" I whispered and Jared shook his head, eyes staring out to sea and he looked uncomfortable even. I don't know why. I don't care about all this.

"Well I don't care."

That made his eyes snap to me in under a second. "What?" He demanded and I sighed, the action hurting. Whatever attacked us in the forest did a real number on me and Kayleigh. She's undergoing an operation to put a pin or something in her leg. No cheering for quite a while for the both of us, methinks.

"I don't care. I'll take the leech fighting thing, I'll take the whole wolf shifting phasing thing and I'll take anything and everything because I just will." I stated and he frowned. "Do you know about imprinting?"

I grimaced with a short nod. "I heard Jacob Black talking about it yesterday. He really likes that Bella person, doesn't he? And yes, I know most of the things about the whole thing about it, just not the meaning behind it." I said quietly and he looked so hopeful that it hurt my head. "What do you want to know? Any anything."

And ask anything and everything I did.

* * *

 **10th June, 2006**

Kayleigh grumbled from where she laid in bed. "Why did I get the most of it?" She protested and I cuddled into her a little more than before. "I think it was because you're the bravest, most amazing big twin sister ever and you tried to protect me and that thing didn't like that at all."

That made a little, itty bitty smile cross her face and she pressed a kiss into my hair. "I am an amazing big twin sister, aren't I? I know all about the whole imprinting deal, you know. Embry explained it to me."

I frowned bemusedly. "Since when did you and Call get close?" I asked and she smiled secretly. "Even twins have secrets, Annie. I was friends with him beforehand, I just kept it a secret. So, spill on the whole imprinting thing."

A soft sigh left me as I snuggled up to her. "Its basically a wolf's soulmate, and I'm uncomfortable about it. Yeah, sure, I've had that huge crush on him since we were like young teens, but soulmates? That's a little too much too soon."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But at least you know why he likes you."

"Yeah, but I want him to like me for me, not because some crazy ass spirits want us together. I dream of love, Kay, of the kind where you're such best friends you don't fight and you can just be yourself. This isn't love, this is forced fondness."

* * *

 **14th June, 2006**

I paled. "What do you mean you're going to go and fight super strong leeches?" I whispered, hands trembling in the warm sand beneath me. Does this mean he'll get hurt or even worse, that he'll die? I might not be set on the whole soulmate deal, but having him hurt or dead? That made an awful pain lance straight through me.

Jared offered a reassuring smile. "There's a leech army coming here tomorrow and I wanted to tell you even though I knew you'd get all quiet and everything."

I sighed. "I'm new to this, alright? Not even two weeks ago I was viciously attacked by a said leech and now Kayleigh is at home in a cast with a leg that has a pin thing inside because it was so badly broken. And then you slammed me with the whole soulmate imprinting deal. I don't know how to deal with that. You explained it, yes. You told me everything about it, yes. But how do I take it in? I simply can't because everything is just happening way too fast. Hell, we went on one date! And we haven't even kissed or held hands or anything like that yet! Soulmates? I don't know how to deal with that, Jared. I just don't."

He nodded simply. "I know. And I know everything is moving too fast." He reassured and I let out a frustrated sigh. "And I want you to want me for being me! Not because a mystical magical bond tells you to! I liked you beforehand, Jared, and you didn't even spare me a single glance. How can I accept the whole soulmate deal when you didn't even look at me before you imprinted or whatever on me? Sure you can get that." I exclaimed.

That made him pause and he frowned. "Yeah, you have a point. But I just want you to be happy, and do you know that an imprint doesn't even have to be remotely romantic or whatever like that? I can be your best friend until you want more or anything like that." He explained and I let out a soft sigh. "We're only sixteen, and you could die tomorrow!" I exclaimed loudly.

Jared snorted with a grin. "We aren't the newbies, Anna. I've been doing this for almost eight months, and I've killed a few leeches myself with the help of the rest of The Pack. I won't die, I promise. The most I'll come out with is sore muscles and that's it. I promise that I'll come see you straight afterwards, alright?"

* * *

15th June, 2006

I'm a nervous wreck. Its now ten and still no Jared. And I'm not going to him either if he's even still walking about. I just felt like crying, and it wasn't long before Kay noticed. "He'll be fine, you know. For someone who isn't sure about the whole soulmate thing, she sure does look terrified that somethings happened." She commented casually while looking at the laptop screen.

I scowled at her. "You aren't helping, Kayleigh. What if something happened? What if he's hurt somewhere? He said he would come straight afterwards but its now ten and he isn't here. I'm a little worried, alright?"

She went to retort back but my phone chimed and I snatched it up immediately. Oh thank god.

 **I'm outside.**

I all but ran outside and yanked open the door, throwing myself into the arms of the one person I'd been waiting to see all night. His warm hands rubbed over my back as I buried my head into his chest considering he towered over me. I shook and trembled as tears pooled in my eyes. "I was so worried." I whispered.

Jared chuckled at that. "You sure you don't believe in the imprint?" He teased and I pulled back with a slight sheepish smile. "Maybe. I was just a little worried."

He gave me a pointed look and grinned. I shrugged innocently. "Maybe a little more than a little worried." I let out a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you I want to let the imprint happen if you get what I mean. I'm taking the wolf business side of things in my stride, and I have no qualms about it whatsoever. I just want to be loved for being me."

His hand moved from my back to the side of my face and he rubbed his thumb over my jawline. "I can do that. So, what does this make us both then?" He asked with his usual carefree grin and I smiled slightly. "I can think of one thing." I whispered before I did the one thing that sealed me to him forever.

I kissed him.

* * *

 **23rd June, 2006**

Walking into to school with Jared caught quite a few eyes, not all of them too pleased looking ones either. I caught sight of his girlfriend before me looking none too pleased before she all but stormed past us both and out of the dining hall. I hummed distantly. "She didn't look too happy." I murmured and he grinned while wrapping his arm around me. "And good for her."

Sitting at a different table than normal was weird. I took a seat beside Jared and Paul grinned at the both of us over the table. "Didn't take the both of you long, did it? I had a bet going with Embry and looks like he lost." He said cockily.

I hummed. "Nice. So, do you bet on everything or just the predictable stuff?" I quipped back and his grin widened. "You'll fir right in, trust me."

"Trust a hothead, no thanks." I joked and he grinned. Yeah. I glanced at Jared. I might just fit in.

* * *

 **29th August, 2006**

I kicked at the sand while Jared rambled on about the patrol schedule he had. I need to tell him. If the whole imprint thing means together forever then he needs to know. "I uh, need to tell you something."

He glanced at me while we continued walking to where the rest of the pack was. I could see the other imprints further up the beach. "Sure. What is it?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I paused in my walking. I don't want anyone else to hear this. "Uh, you know how the whole imprint means that we'll be together forever, right? You wouldn't like get rid of me because I couldn't do something everyone is supposed to do, right?"

He shook his head with a frown. "Not at all. You alright?"

"No," I whispered and I stared down at my knotted fingers. The words felt like a lump in my throat. "I uh, do you remember when you tripped over me here?" I began and he nodded with a wide grin. "How could I forget that." He chuckled and I nodded tearfully. "Well I was in a rage then and it was because some stupid thing that I just had no control over. I had been to the hospital earlier, and...are you sure you want to hear?"

He nodded with a reassuring nod and smile. "Yeah. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

I nodded jerkily as a few tears trickled down my face. "I can't have kids at all, Jared." I whispered. "So what happens in like ten years time if we're still together and you want kids? I can't give them to you. I don't have a cycle or whatever you want to call it, and news flash, you can't have kids if you don't have those."

The tears bubbled over and they streamed down my cheeks endlessly. He shook his head. "Hey, that doesn't matter to me, Anna." His arms came around me quicker than I could blink and I wept into his chest. "It does matter though. What if you want them later on in life?" I sobbed and his hands rubbed up and down my back, calming me, soothing me, comforting me.

"There's other ways to have kids, you know. And we can explore those options when we're older, alright? But until then, I'll be happy if I just have you, alright? We'll look into it when we're older, much older, alright?"

I nodded and pressed myself into him further, my tears dripping onto his bare chest.

* * *

 **2nd September, 2006**

"A vampire kid? That doesn't sound safe." I said quietly and Jared shook his head with grim expression. "It isn't and I wanted to warn you beforehand as I'm gonna be on more patrol than usual."

I nodded quickly. "Uh, sure, I get it. You'll be alright, right?"

He nodded and his expression lightened some. "Totally. So, how's getting ready for school going?"

I groaned and flopped on my bed. "Do you have to ask? Its murder I swear. I'm not looking forward to it at all." I grumbled and he laughed while sitting beside me. He flipped me over so I was on my front and grinned at me like the usual goofball he was. "It isn't as if I'm not gonna be there, you know. I'll be there, just not all of the time until this is dealt with. We're planning to do so soon too."

I nodded with a small smile. "As long as you're okay." I whispered and he nodded while taking my hands and tugged me upright. "I'll be more than okay." He promised and I smiled slightly while I moved forward and tucked my head under his chin. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

 **12th September, 2006**

I frowned. "So, the kid isn't dangerous then?"

Jared pulled a face above me. "I don't think that but others seem to. I wanted everything to be done with so we wouldn't have to deal with any leeches anymore. But yeah, now the kid is untouchable." He finished and I sighed, adjusting my head as I rested it on his chest. "Well I'm just glad you're okay."

He chuckled. "I am too. So, how is Kayleigh doing with rehabilitation then?"

I sighed. "Struggling, but doing well considering. Mom should be back with her soon anyways. She's totally cool with you here by the way as long as there isn't any funny business."

Jared grinned. "What funny business?"

My eyes rolled like marbles. "You know what funny business, dude."

His mouth was on mine before I could even finish and I was breathless as he pulled back. "Was that funny business?" He teased and I laughed sweetly. "Maybe we should do it again, you know, just to be sure." I commented innocently before pulling his face back to mine.

* * *

 **15th December, 2006**

I pulled myself away from him, eyes watering. "So what is it gonna be then? Another fight every other month? You just fought some super strong leeches and then you're gonna fight some ancient royal ones now? C'mon Jared!" I snapped.

He sighed, standing up and following me but I moved back. "I took everything in my stride, Jared! I don't mind you being a giant wolf because that's who you are and I love you!" I exclaimed.

He paused. "You love me?"

I sighed, gripping my hair in my hands. "Oh my god! Have you just noticed that now? I've loved you since you told me about everything, Jared. I was so _terrified_ last time, Jared! I thought you were dead until you came here like you promised. And now you're going up against a huge army, a much bigger one than last time, and they have special powers? You must be kidding me."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, alright? But everyone is fighting except the younger wolves, alright? They're all twelve and thirteen years old, Anna! I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I have to fight. If I don't, they'll hunt everyone who knows about us and the leeches and kill them. I'm not letting that happen to those I love."

I sighed. "I don't have to like it, right?" I said bitterly. "I just have to sit there and beg the selfish bastards high up there to let you live, right? I get it now, I really do."

He reached for me but I shrugged him off. "Just go, Jared. Come see me before the big battle if it makes you feel better. But right now, just go."

* * *

 **30th December, 2006**

Sure enough, he came. I curled my legs up underneath me on the swing seat outside, giving him room to sit beside me. "You came," I murmured.

He nodded, watching me warily. "Yup. You still mad at me?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I wasn't mad, Jared, I was upset -there's a difference. How can I deal with letting someone I love as much as my Mom and sister constantly put themselves at risk and almost getting killed in the process?" I whispered while I looked at my knotted fingers.

Warm hands took mine into theirs. "You do it bravely like you did back in June, and I promise to come back to you. Hey, look at me."

Shakily, I lifted my eyes to his warm brown ones. "You did it then, and you just have to do it one more time. All the rest of the imprints are going to be at Sam and Emily's tomorrow, alright? Are you gonna be with them?"

I looked back at my fingers. "I don't know. I'm not that good around people other than Kay." I whispered and he nodded after tipping my head back so I was looking at him. "That's cool, Anna. Do you mind if we go inside though? I might be super hot and all, but even some chills get to me."

A small smile appeared on my face and I nodded with a quiet chuckle, getting up and crunching my way through the falling snow to the front door. I held it open for him and he closed it behind us both. I'm so glad the two beloved people I live with aren't here and are at another very long physiotherapy session in Forks. Shouldn't be home for another hour.

But as soon as we got away from the windows, I pulled him to me and moulded my mouth to his. I caught him by surprise but he caught up quick enough and spun me around, pressing me against the wall and returning the action with so much passion that my head spun.

He pulled back quick enough though and I shook my had desperately. "Don't tell me no, please." I whispered. His brows furrowed -I felt the movement against my forehead. "Please," I repeated. "If something does happen tomorrow, if something bad happens, I don't want tonight to be spent just talking and watching some stupid movie. Please don't tell me no."

That seemed to register with him as he pulled me from the wall, his mouth pressing back against mine. My hands shook as I fisted them on his t-shirt, and the next thing I knew, my head hit the pillows of my bed. And in this moment, I'd never been so glad that Kayleigh and I had separate beds.

I was pulled back to the present though as he pulled his shirt off, his fingers smoothly unbuttoning my shirt. I just laid there, my head spinning and I sat up as he tossed my shirt onto the carpeted floor. I lowered myself back down though, eyes wide and breath shaking between my lips. "I haven't done this before." I whispered breathlessly and he grinned slightly. "Good. You sure you want to do this?"

A minute passed before I nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive." I whispered and he nodded while leaning down again. "Good." He murmured.

* * *

 **31st December, 2006**

Kayleigh watched as I moved, my face contorted in a painful grimace as I did. Last night was great, yes, but the horrible pain of losing my V-card, that's a different matter altogether. Yeah, it went...after a while, but still. I hope I don't have to feel that pain again.

I glanced at her after she raised a brow. "What you looking at, Kay?" I questioned warily and she hummed, watching me closely. "What did you and Jared do last night?" She asked slowly and I paled. Smooth, Anna, real smooth. "Uh, I don't know what you mean."

She snorted before getting off her bed and striding over to mine. I watched guiltily as she pulled back the duvet and her eyes immediately landed on the small red stain that was on the sheets underneath. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered to me. "Really? You gave up your V-card." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

My cheeks flamed and I smiled slightly. "Uh, maybe." I whispered and she grinned. "Does Mom know?"

I shook my head immediately. "Absolutely not."

She nodded with mischievous, glittering brown eyes. "Did you use protection? Please tell me you used something."

I reached over and pulled open her draw, pulling out her little blue box that I knew she used to keep her own stash thing hidden. "I pinched one." I whispered. "I just wanted to do it before something happened if it did."

She nodded. "Na, I get it. So, was it good?"

"Kayleigh!" I squeaked, going red at the same time, embarrassingly red. She laughed as she plopped herself down beside me. "I'm just being the prying big twin sister. C'mon, spill, like now."

I smiled tightly and she gave me a pointed, impatient look. My cheeks flamed. "It was kinda painful." I muttered and she nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it was like that for me too. Well, at least you gave it to someone who deserves it at least."

Things were quiet after that and I watched anxiously out of the window, waiting to be told that everything, including Jared, was alright and I would never have to be worried and petrified like this again.

I first caught sight of him walking up the path just as I was about to come away from the window, and I all but flew out that front door and launched myself into his waiting arms. I just latched myself onto him, happy, grateful, relieved tears streaming down my face. I sniffled miserably. "You're good, right?" I whispered. "No more fighting."

He pulled back before nodded and stroking his thumb over my tear stained cheek. "No more fighting, Annie, none at all."


End file.
